Variations of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structures have been explored for improvement in manufacturability and performance. One variation has been known as a “finFET”, which includes a strip or “fin” of a material, such as silicon, and a gate formed to surround the fin on three exposed sides. The channel region of the device is located in the fin, and introduction of strain into such a strip or fin has been explored.
Silicon germanium (SiGe) fins located in the channel regions of a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device have been used to increase field effect transistor (FET) performance. However, as the fin length scales to larger lengths, axial stress components imparted on the fin may become relaxed and cause less than optimal finFET performance.